DanTDM
Daniel Middleton (DanTDM) is the world's richest youtuber, with over 18 million subscribers. Bio Dan was born on November 8th, 1991, in Aldershot, England. He was the oldest out of 2 siblings. His dad would go around the country, since he was in the army, which meant Dan never had any long lasting friends. But, he and his brother always had each other and video games, thus being both brothers and technically best friends. Sadly, as a child, Dan's mom and dad decided to divorce. Later in life, Dan and his brother had to go to a new school, and Dan didn't know what to choose. Out of art and music, he chose music, since his brother ran a band. This was also around the time Dan and Jemma met, and they were in every class together, later becoming boyfriend and girlfriend in 2009. Then, they moved into a new home, and they lived happily. While in university, Dan discovered about a trading card game named Pokemon, and made his first ever channel, PokemanDanLvl45. Then, Dan and his girlfriend, Jemma, moved to a slighty bigger house, and as Dan and Jemma saved up for a holiday by the sea, and it was this time Dan decided finally to propose to Jemma. To Dan's surprise, she said yes, and both Dan and Jemma saved up some money for a wedding. This was around the time Dan's brother invited Dan to play a new game at the time for the Xbox 360, which you all may know as Minecraft, and Dan, Jemma, and his brother would spend hours building things in the game, and soon, Dan bought accounts, one for Jemma, and one for himself. Since he loved to make Pokemon videos, and he also got a kick on Minecraft, he decided to make a second channel, which we all know as DanTDM (Previous names include: TheDiamondMinecart,TheDiamondMinecart/DanTDM). Dan's 2nd channel, DanTDM, rapidly grew and grew until overtaking his Pokemon channel in just about 7 months. He continued both channels, with the Minecraft one becoming his main priority (later on only running his Minecraft channel). Things were very content for Dan and his wife's lives until late November, when Jemma was rushed into the hospital. Jemma was in the hospital for 8 straight hours, where Dan called the hospital over and over. Once Dan finally was able to get into the room, it turned out Jemma had Crohn's Disease, which can be never cured, but can be managed. Finally, Jemma got better, and just in time for Dan and Jemma to marry in March 2013. While Dan and Jemma went on their honeymoon in Orlando, USA, Dan's main channel (DanTDM, obviously) skyrocketed to 500,000 subscribers. It was around this time that Dan's university degree was ending and he had to face what people called "the real world". He managed to finish his degree with the second highest mark he could get thanks to his practical work, and he was proud of himself, but seemingly, his only option for a job was to stay in the supermarket, which he didn't want to do. So, after a while, and thanks to Jemma's convincing words, and he decided to quit his job and persue his dream of something he built on the ground up - his channel. Ever since, he's been making videos, sometimes going on tour, and meeting tons of new people, even after some losses! Roles in Media Videos/IRL Usually, Dan takes the role as either the hero of a series (in-game) or as your average gamer on Youtube (IRL). Trayaurus and the Enchanted Crystal Dan is the protagonist of the book, and is also the author. In the book, he, Grim, and Trayaurus team up to stop Denton's plan from using the shards to make clones to take over the world. Crystal Hunter Dan has a minor role in the game in which he appears as dec1 of the many playable characters/NPCs. DanTDM Creates a Big Scene Dan takes the role of the protagonist once again, this time as the boss of a live show. Minecraft: Story Mode DanTDM takes the role as a side character in the Minecraft Story Mode episode. "A Portal to Mystery" [see trailer here]. Friends, Acquaintances, and Nemesis Friends Dr. Trayaurus Grim Craig Jemma The Pigs Eve Acquaintances ??? Nemesis Denton Fin Denton's Minions Evil Dan Artwork Credits Me for the picture of DanTDM's Minecraft Skin. DanTDM for creating his Minecraft skin. Mike Love and Doreen Mulryan for the version of Dan from Trayaurus and the Enchanted Crystal and Crystal Hunter. Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters